


teach me how to feel

by unsernameinuse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: Dealing with emotions? Without violence involved? Leonard can't relate.





	

Leonard was used to being the smartest person in the room. Even if he was the only one who knew it, that was enough. 

But with Barry it was different. 

Of course there were things that Leonard knew more about but Barry was brilliant in so many ways it was dizzying. 

He was so bright and passionate about science that Leonard could-and would-listen to him talk about his work for hours. Then of course as The Flash he had access to knowledge Leonard begrudgingly accepted he would never understand.

But what tripped him up the most was Barry’s emotional intelligence. The way he could understand the things happening in his heart and deal with them without punching anyone or repressing the hell out of them.

Leonard had never quite gotten the hang of that.

He always felt stupid struggling through explanations of the roiling storm in his soul, so he’d stopped trying. His alternative methods had worked fine so far, after all.

It was only Barry Allen, he of the impossibly long limbs and the devastating sweaters, who made him feel like it might be worth it to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man I've got feeling on feelings about Wentworth Miller's portrayal of Captain Cold and our boy Leo's 'strong and snarky type' persona. 
> 
> There will probably very soon be another fic like this just longer and with even more feelings.


End file.
